


Camping Trip

by Notkarkatkinnie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clean Burst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inflation, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, bursting, nonfatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notkarkatkinnie/pseuds/Notkarkatkinnie
Summary: I don’t really know what to do, it’ll probably be a series of connected one offs, but who knows.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Nepeta:_ Your name is nepeta leijon, and you are very, very bored. The majority of your friends are out on a camping trip, and the others are tied up in political problems."murrrgh I'm too booored" she says, flopping over onto her stomach and pulling out her phone."hmm...well at least murryam is online...

\--arsenicCatnip began trolling grimAuxiliatrix--

AC: :33kanayaaaa I'm borrred lemme come over!

GA:Nepeta I Get That But I'm A Bit Busy Trying To Sort Some Shopping Out Today.

AC: :33 aw cmon! I can help mew! plus I havent seen mew in furever!

GA: Nepeta. I'm Not So Sure That's A Good Idea Today.

AC: :33 whys that? its only shopping.

GA:...Fine. But Hurry, I'm Leaving Soon

AC: :33 yesss!

\--arsenicCatnip ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix--

Nepeta, very excited to see her friend again for the first time in weeks, hurriedly slips on jeans and her favorite coat, and practically bounces out the front door.

 _Kanaya:_ Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are hungrier than you've been in months. You just finished off the last of your backup reserves of food. And by food you mean troll blood. Obviously. As a rainbow drinker you CAN eat human and troll food, it just doesnt...satisfy in the way you like. Just as your about to grab your stuff to leave, there is a knock at the door. "That was...fast." you say, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Kanayaa!" Nepeta jumps through the door and squeals happily like a coked up child, embracing you in a surprisingly strong hug, that makes the vertebrae in your back pop."H-hey nepeta I'm a rainbow drinker not a zombie I need to breathe if you p-please" you wheeze out. "Oh! Sorry, forgot I cant hug mew like I used to hug equius." She says backing off. You lean on the wall and take a deep breath-WOAH! You stumble back a few feet as the smell of live blood hits you like a truck. Usually your fine around others but you cant tell if its your lessening of intake for the last few days, or just her shade but something is compelling you to just take a taste...just a little.

"Mew ok murryam?" Nepeta asks, concerned as she takes you by the shoulders and steers you towards the couch. "I-I dont know...J-Just give me a minute to...to breathe." You say pushing her gently back and trying not to inhale the still powerfully alluring scent of the olive blood. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" She looks at you confused. You shake your head."No...no it wasn't you. There is one thing I have to tell you. This shopping thing...its uh, it's for my food. The me only kind?" You say, sitting up. Nepeta stares at you confused before realization dawns on her face."What do mew mean me-oh...OHHH mew mean...the uhm. Rainbow drinker food?" "Yes nepeta, I meant blood. And I've been low for days, because rose always replenishes the stock for me but shes gone on the camping trip so...I'm a bit...sensitive right now." Nepeta takes a couple steps farther back, not afraid, just concerned."Is this better?" You sigh as the smell lessens a bit, still powerful, but bearable enough."Yes, thank you." Nepeta bites her nails, in deep thought. "Hrm...I want to help mew but...I dont know...hm..." you sigh"nepeta you know you dont owe me anything. I told you I sealed that vent you watched...well...and the quest bed you found, that wasnt because of me that was an accident...uhm... anyways, I didnt know so you dont owe me." You try to say but nepeta isn't quite listening, still deep in thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers, face lighting up."Aha! I know how to help! Kanaya, mew know how humans donate blood? Why dont we do that?" She says grinning at her plan. You shift a bit uncomfortably, but are tempted."We dont have anything to draw blood with and...uhm" you trail off, your excuse pitiful. She grins wider, almost smug in victoryas she says "Mew have teeth for that." "Nepeta you know I cant the risks-" "Nope! There is not a single excuse that will stop me, I want to help mew, and that's what I'm gonna do!" She marches over and sits down next to you, and your breath catches in your throat, the smell even stronger than before and you bite your cheek so hard you pierce the skin in an attempt to stay calm. She looks at you and after a minute says "Kanaya. Mew are my furiend. I trust mew. Now. Stop starving mewrself and let me help." she says before removing her coat to expose her neck and turn towards you. "Nepeta. Are you sure?" She nods firmly. You sigh, and lean forward. She blushes as you go in for a near kiss but keep going, travelling down to her neck. You lick across her neck, less as a flirt and more as anesthetic but she shivers anyways. And then you open your mouth, and slowly sink your teeth in.

 _Nepeta:_ Your name is nepeta leijon and you have very quickly realised you've made a large mistake. As Kanayas face closed in on yours you felt your heartbeat quicken, and as she bent down to your neck, licking across a conveniently sensitive spot, it took all of your willpower not to melt into a coo. Then you felt a pinch, dulled by the saliva's anesthetics but still made you slightly wince. Needles suck. You felt blood rush out through the pin holes surprisingly fast, and blush as you hear a small groan come from deep in Kanaya's throat, apparently pleased with what she was tasting.

__________

 _Kanaya:_ You feel your teeth enter the soft skin on Nepetas throat and the blood hitting your mouth and then you feel yourself devolve into pure bliss. The mystery was solved, her blood had to be _the_ strongest tasting blood ever, sweet but not sickeningly like other olive bloods, and much fresher than most, almost like the years in the forests kept it pure.' _Just enough to sate it, we cant drain her_ ' says a feeble voice in the back of your head, but it's too late, you become lost in the taste, the smell, the feel, its overwhelming, you cant stop you dont _Want_ to stop anymore.

__________

 _Nepeta:_ You couldn't tell at first but, after the first minute it became apparent that Kanaya, one of the most serious trolls you currently know, is enjoying herself. She hides it well, but gives herself away with an occasional groan or blush. As the minutes go by,or is it tens? hours? you cant tell. but you start feeling your brain going fuzzy from blood loss, spots starting to dot your vision. "U-urgh...hey kanaya I-I think that's enough fur meow...kanaya?" You reach out a feeble arm to push her away, and she responds with a almost feral growl, which even in your woozy state, you can recognize as an animal expert as a back-the-fuck-up look. "I hate using this but I have no choice." You concentrate with as much mental strength as you can muster, and feel a warmth flicker to life in your blood-pusher, and the woozy feeling begins to fade, replaced by a different, strange feeling, asthma side effect of the anesthetic saliva finishes working it's way through your system. While widely used as an anesthetic, the saliva of a rainbow drinker is also widely known by them as being a powerful aphrodisiac.

_Kanaya:_ You should stop...you should really stop. But you cant. The freshness, the cleanness, god its addicting. And for the first time in a while, you feel...full. So wonderfully full, the olive blood sloshing in your stomach. You occasionally regain enough consciousness to notice how close your body's are, and the frantic breathing of nepeta before sinking back into pure impulse, unable to stop yourself from drinking more and more of the absolutely prestine blood.

_Nepeta:_ You can barely think, between the aching in your neck and the aching between your legs, as you struggle against your struggling bulge, as it slowly soaks into your leggings.'cmon nepeta furcus! It's just helping your furriend...who's sucking your blood...which is somehow so so fucking hot.' You groan and reach up to grab at her head instinctually but instead your hand brushes against a different bulge. Her stomach, which is usually very flat, had started filling out like a water balloon, and you can hear her stomachs gurgling protests as it fills up more with your blood-and WHY is this so hot?!

_Kanaya:_ Your faintly aware of two things as your mind comes back into slight focus, the blood causing more of a haze instead of a full control. The first thing you notice is the uncomfortable but strangely pleasurable stretching in your stomach that seems manageable, for now. And the other, a wet feeling against your leg with a faint wriggling under it. Was she enjoying this as much as you? Only one way to find out. You give a strong pull with your teeth, and she shivers, a slight moan coming out through her teeth. So she was. Good.

_Nepeta:_ You cant do this. It's too much. The pull on your skin as she tugs, your bulge which had trapped itself under her leg, even the way she was looking at you, was too much. You couldnt do it anymore. You abruptly started shifting under her and she stood up, never stopping her sucking. You struggle desperately to pull off your shorts and underwear, both soaked by your thrashing bulge, now fully freed and angling towards Kanaya. She looked down at your bulge and back up to you, and gave you what looked like a smile or a grimace as her stomach groaned, unused to how much blood its holding. She straddles your lap again, unbuttoning her Jean's and shirt, slipping both off to reveal her bulge as well which quickly wound around yours and up towards your nook. "K-Kanaya...Rose." But your warning was drowned out by a moan as her bulge slipped into your nook and you fell into pure bliss.

_Kanaya:_ You hesitate for a second when you hear Roses name, but shake it off, pushing your bulge into Nepetas, grinning as you hear her whimper in arousal, feeling the wet folds inside. You start sucking harder on the infinite blood supply, your almost pregnant looking stomach groaning in protest as it takes on more blood, swelling out faster than before. You moan into her neck as your bulge throbs, swelling up like your stomach, but more as orgasmic.

_Nepeta:_ You feel her throbbing slowly in your nook, stretching out your walls as you feel the fluids building up, preparing to orgasm inside you, use YOU as the bucket. You intend the same, ignoring the strange olive tints her distended balloon belly was taking as you throb as well. The throbbing gets more intense and you start convulsing as you begin to cum, flooding up into her with your fluids, her stomach bloating out dangerously.

_Kanaya:_ Its time to stop. You cant swallow. You SHOULDNT swallow, your creaking stomach at its absolute maximum. You swallow and lean back, stomach dangerously thin as you rub it. Then, as the haze clears you realize something a second too late. "Nepeta Dont!" You attempt to reach her but it's too late. You feel her cumming inside you and your stomach gives a dangerous lurch, growing larger and larger. You grit your teeth, massaging your dangerously creaking stomach growing more olive and jade colored by the second. And then it stops. You sigh, and slowly lean back. And then you cum. Or try to. But unfortunately your overly engorged body had trapped it under your ass, and the fluids back push into your body. Just a little. But it was enough. Your entire body suddenly surges outwards, ass, arms, tits, all of it, and then your breast touched your horn. And with a window shattering bang your body bursts, the olive and jade fluids flushing out into the room.

_Nepeta:_ "Oh shit" was your first thing. Then your next."Rose is going to kill me." And then your third"Wait. No I can fix this!" And you channeled your power into the air around you to grasp at the absolutely disintegrated Kanaya. Then with a small _pop_ she appeared. Naked, and slightly thiccer than usual, but there."Oh thank gog. Mewr ok.""Yes...I'm Fine. That Was...Exhilerating. But Next Time We Should Tone Down The Aphrodesiac?""Definetly."


	2. Vriska/Terezi:pent up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the camping trips night, in one of the many tents, terezi releases some pent up things for vriska...and in her~

TP:Your name is Terezi Pyrope and tonight may be one of the most stressful nights of your life. Not only is your flush crush laying in the same bed as you, shes also _basically naked._ The only things she had on were a blueberry bra that was way too small to support her DD rack, and a pair of black panties that are stretched so thin it's like they _wanted_ to be torn off. It doesnt help that you had recently started trying to get over your horrible habit of daily self pailing, leaving you extremely horny and very pent up, your sore bulge being unsheathed for over two days from being so engorged. how you managed to get through the day in a bikini at the beach, you had no idea, almost sure that jade or vriska had caught sight of it squirming under the one piece suit you had on. But if they did, you wouldnt really know, being blind and all. you may be able to smell their emotions or even facial expressions, but not from 10 feet away. And that's worrying. You really dont want to have to endure the taunting from your friends if they found out you-ugh-pail yourself. But as your train of thought drifted, your blueberry scented flush crush shifted in her sleep, leaving her ass exposed to you. You take a deep breath and-oop bad idea that's like putting her rear in HD. Well...she is asleep...so you nervously sniff near her face, making sure shes in deep sleep before ducking under the covers, your face close to the beutiful smooth ass in front of you.

VS:Your name is Vriska Serket and you are worried for your moirail. Usually, you really wouldnt worry too much about the suprisingly mentally strong teal blooded troll but recently she seems to have slipped noticeably. She started wearing a lot more baggy pants, even in 90 degree weather when she is obviously overheating. And she always seems way too anxious, always crossing her legs or squeezing them together, like shes in pain or something. And then today at the beach, she put on that rediculous one piece suit. Maybe shes self conscious? You have no ide-did she just sniff your face? What's she doing? You hear shuffling behind you, breaking into your inner monologue. You open your bleary eyes and look around, blinking away the cloudiness. "Terezi? What's going on?" You yawn as you turn over. Theres a small squeak, as she suddenly tumbles out of the bed onto the cold ground of the tent. "1 W4S TRY1NG TO G3T COMFORT4BL3. TH1S B3D SUCKS>:[" she says, climbing back in. "Sorry a8out that, I'd gra8 a 8etter one 8ut this is the only one that fit in my captcha card."you grumble, flipping back over."WHY WOULD YOU 3VEN BR1NG 4 B3D W3'R3 C4MP1NG.""well how else are we supposed to sleep? On the ground?""Y3S?" You blink at your own stupidity, stunned."oh. Right." You stare(or smell) at each other and then both crack up. "Aaaaaaaaanyways what *were* you doing under there?" "TRY1NG TO G3T W4RM, 1TS FR33Z1NG OUT" "I see. Dont worry that's why I'm here!" The ceruleanblood grins scootching over to terezi and letting the tealblood snuggle up against your back for warmth, her butt pushed back to hide the pulsing bulge that was mere inches from the serket butt in front of her. "Holy crap your hot! Do we need a puke 8ag or something?" You lean away slightly in concern for both your friend, and getting throw up in your hair."UH, Y34H, SUR3, TH4T WOULD H3LP 4 LOT. TH4NKS." You grumble and get out of bed, pushing your butt into the jeans from today and a shirt and wander out"8e 8ack in a second!"

TP:As soon as vriska left the tent you officially give up your vows to stop self pailing"FUCK 1T, NOP3 1M J3RK1N OFF" since you had a couple minutes you decide, why not now? You flip over onto your stomach under the blanket, ass pushed into the air and face in the pillow as you pull down your underwear exposing the full bulge, almost tight with genetic material."GOG WHY DO 1 H4V3 TO G3T 4ROUS3D OFF MY MO1R41L?>:[" she groans, stroking her painfully throbbing bulge, dripping on the bed. Oh well you can just say you cut yourself onto the covers on accident."FFFFFUCK VR1SK4 MMN" you moan her name into the pillow, not noticing her approaching the tent outside

VS:"gog she *8etter* 8e sick, I dont think I ever want to see jades naked human part ag8n."you grab the tent zipper and pause, hearing terezis low moans inside"aw shit did she already vomit?" You pull down the zipper and she squeaks again, shuffling in the covers like a maniac"oh good you havent vomited on my 8ed. Why were you groaning in here? We can go home early if you want" your tone changes from taunting to dead worried in a second, patting her arm with your hand and frowning. "N-NO 1M OK, 1 JUST N-N33D SOM3 R3ST" she stays stomach down, her bulge pulsing against her stomach"alr8 8ut if you puke we go home." "D34L" you climb back into bed, wrapping your arms around your moirail before pausing."you sleep naked?" "WH4T? YOU C4-OH GOG 1M SORRY 1-UHGGG" "no it's fine. Just warn me next time kay?" She nods and shivers a little, her bulge straining, less than an inch from her hand now."cold?" She rubs her arms and smiles, freezing dead cold as her hand hits her bulge "...wh..." ":0 UH-" you stare at each other for a long minute, her bulge pulsing near her hand before she sighs, and puts a hand on your flushed blue face "UHM...1 GU3SS 1LL S4Y TH1S NOW...1 LOV3 YOU VR1SK4. 1N 4 FLUSH3D W4Y. 4ND...4ND TH1S W33K 1 H4V3NT S3LF P41L3D 4-" shes cut off as you bend down, kissing her "shut up pyrope. Its ok." "1...1T 1S?" "of course dum8ass!...I love you too." ">:] 4W TH4NKS." " and uh...if you...need. help. With that...I can." ":0 W41T WH4T?" you feel your face reach hephaestus forge level heat as you slip your hand down to the dripping real bulge, your own fighting against the lace of your panties."I said I'd help." Terezi nods slightly, whining as your hand curls around the bulge, your own sliding out as you pull off your panties, sliding between her thighs and prodding her entrance, eliciting another moan from the smaller troll."you ready to start?" "4LW4YS VR1SK4"

TP:Vriska hesitates. "WH4TS WRONG >:?" "nothing just...dont laugh?" "WHY WOULD 1 L4UGH?" "I've never done this shit 8efore." "TH4T'S NOT FUNNY TO M3 1TS NORM4L VR1S." "Oh. Ok." "DO WH4T3V3RS MOST N4TUR4L FOR YOU, BUT PL34S3 SOM3T1M3 SOON, 1M W4Y TOO FUCK1NG STR3SS3D TO W41T!" She grins, as you turn to face her, your bulge instantly lashing out and attaching to hers, making her shiver and moan and you lose your breath almost fully, not helped by the fact it has been exposed for 48 hours."G-GOG VR1SK...1 N33D 1T 1NS1D3. 1 KNOW USU4LLY W3 WOULD ONLY GO 4S F4R 4S JUST 1NT3RT1N1NG BUT..." "I getcha. I want to try this, dont worry 8a8e." "B-B4B3?:0" "I meant it casually silly-nngh!" Your bulge got impatient, slipping into her nook after a small struggle, bloated from fluids."SORRY, YOU W3R3 T4K1NG TOO LONG!" she groans out and nods slightly as your bulge-still twisted with hers-pumps in and out. Meanwhile you grab her face and look into her eight pupils, before pulling her in to kiss her, desperately wrapping your arms around her, your tongue sliding into her mouth, a perfect blueberry taste on your tongue as you reach down, gripping her firm rounded rear, and grinning licking your lips."T-T4STY." "dont 8e weird tz" "H3H3H3-NGH 1-1 DONT TH1NK 1 C4N HOLD OUT TOO LONG VR1S..." your bulge swells slightly further, almost uncomfortably so, stretching the walls of her nook, as she fumbles, grabbing onto your considerably large rumblespheres. "f-fuck! Terezi!" Her bulge starts to swell as well, finally slipping into your nook, unwrapping, and pushing you over the edge."44HN!" you push in as deep as you can and begin releasing, flooding her nook and even up to her stomach with genetic fluid, her stomach sloshing as it gurgled, bloating out until it resembles half a balloon, smooth and firm, slightly tinted teal. Once you finish cumming, she groans and releases as well, not quite as large as yours but enough to fill your stomach, slightly bluish in hue. "URP. N1C3 ON3 VR1SK4." "Huff.. it...wasnt my fault...your the one who...didnt pull out...asshole..." you laugh and slowly grab the bag before pulling out, at least 2 bucket loads of material pouring out, maybe more. "1 LOV3 YOU VR1SK4." "i-i love you too terezi." And you both pass out on the lumpy bed.


End file.
